Level E Pureblood
by livingtothefullest
Summary: I am Anna Kimura. I was once a human, but after being bitten and turned I was forced to move to Cross Academy, slowly beginning to realize my abilities were that of a pureblood vampire even though, I was slowly descending to Level E.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends! I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

 _I ached and could barely keep my eyes open. The room spun as I laid on the ground, bloody and practically lifeless. The iron taste still lingered along my tastebuds. What had she done to me?_

 _"One day we will meet again. When you are stronger and when you are just like me." Her voice sounded melodic and somewhat soothing even though I was terrified of her._

" _W-Why are you doing this?" Compared to her voice, mine sounded weak, hoarse, and distant to even my own ears._

" _You are a piece to my puzzle, Anna Kimura. I believe you will fit just nicely." She leaned down, a smile playing on her blood drenched lips. "On top of my bite, you have a spell on you as well. One that will help you be strong. Just like a pureblood. It will take some_

 _time, but I'm positive it will work." She giggled before standing again._

" _Kumiko Himura!" An unknown voice shouted._

" _Goodbye, Anna," she whispered before she ran and there was a gunshot._

* * *

I woke up from the nightmare that had been my reality only a week ago. I gently touched the place on my neck where the bite marks had healed. They had healed so fast that I thought it really had just been a nightmare, but unfortunately I hadn't been so lucky.

Kumiko Himura, a pureblood vampire as I had been told, had bitten me and fed me her blood. She had turned me into one of her kind. Purebloods were the only ones capable of doing such things. She had fled after a family friend, Johnathan Castro, had come in shooting. He was a hunter and had been one his whole life.

I had been living off of blood tablets, something that was apparently new to the vampire race, for the past week. The thirst had hit me the moment I had woken up. It was so painful. John had to practically force the blood tablet down my throat and that had only helped a little bit. I had to drink three more glasses after that until I was satisfied. I asked John the second day after my attack why he hadn't killed me if he was a hunter. Hunters were supposed to hunt the beasts they were after, and I had been turned into that beast.

" _You are the child of my best friend who was killed. I vowed to care for you no matter what. I intend to keep that promise no matter what. You are still Anna. You haven't changed. You are just a slightly different Anna now."_

I hadn't completely expected that answer, but it was something that I had come to learn about him. John was a very loyal person. After my parents had been killed and I was sent to my first boarding school, he checked in on me regularly, making sure that I was okay or if I needed anything. He had apparently promised my parents that, saying he would do whatever it took to make the transition comfortable.

He had become a sort of guardian towards me and I knew that this whole situation was hard for him and that was why he was sending me away.

I had packed my bags the day before and loaded them into the car. We were set to leave at sundown and make it to my new school hours after.

Cross Academy had become a place of refuge it seemed for vampires. The class mainly consisted of nobles and a pureblood by the name of Kaname Kuran. Knowing he was a pureblood made me afraid of what he would think of me. I was the vermin of the vampire world. Once a human, now a vampire. I hadn't been told much of what my life would end up to be, but Kimiko Himura had plans for me. What that was, I had no clue.

"Anna, are you awake?" John's voice echoed from outside the door.

"Um, yeah. I am," I responded, still breathless from my nightmare.

"We leave soon. Get ready," he told me simply.

I complied, getting out of bed and getting dressed into some leggings and a long, loose sweater that stopped mid thigh. I left my hair hair down. After being turned, it had grown, reaching my hips and the brown of my hair had gained brilliant shades of reds and blond where it used to be a simple color. My eyes had a red sheen to them in the right lighting, masking the deep blue they once were. I had even gotten a bit taller than what I had been before and I had more confidence than ever. It was a strange feeling, going from a girl who could barely speak to someone who was a year above in school, to feeling like I could take on the whole world.

I took one last, long look in the mirror before walking out and meeting John outside in the car. I sat in the seat, clutching the ends of my sweater tightly and nervously. "Everything is going to be okay. Kaien Cross is a dear friend of mine. You don't have to worry about anything, okay?"

"But-But I can't help to think-"

"Don't. You're going to be fine, okay?"

I nodded slowly as he started the car and we began the long trek to the school.

Once we had arrived, it was probably about ten at night. I stayed gazing out the window the whole time and when we rolled up to the front of the school, my heart seemed to hammer even harder in my chest. This was it. I was going to meet more of my kind. Vampires who were much higher up than I was. Nobles and a pureblood.

At the gate there was a man standing there, bundled up from the cold. His hair was drawn back into a ponytail and glasses rested over his eyes. John was the first to climb out of the car, but I soon followed behind him. "Kaien Cross, good to see you again," John said as he made his way over.

"You as well." I walked up behind John, shielding myself some from the headmaster. "And you must be Anna Kimura, am I correct?"

I nodded. "I am," I responded in a quiet voice.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, child! John wouldn't stop gushing over you when we last spoke. He informed me that you are a very, very bright girl and have a very bright future ahead of you!" He rejoiced.

I blushed and looked to John. "Don't get too over excited, Kaien. I have to get going. There is a job that I have to attend to. I'll check in later on though." He looked at me, his eyes full of sadness. He hugged me tightly and it took everything in my power not to cry. I just hugged him back, gripping his coat tightly.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

"I will miss you too, Anna," he murmured.

We pulled away and quickly got the two bags I had packed out of the car before he pulled away. Headmaster Cross began to tell me all about the school, but my mind was elsewhere. Before I knew it, we were in his office and he was handing me a white and blue uniform. "This is a required uniform. It's just darling, isn't it?" He smiled broadly. "Now, Yuki should be here any minute to show you around campus and to the Moon Dorms. That's where you will be staying with the rest of the Night Class. Now, you cannot be on campus during the day and are not allowed near the Day Class dorms. This is hopefully a temporary arrangement until vampires and humans can finally coexist peacefully. But for now, that is what we must do."

The door open and a girl who was about my age rushed in. "You needed me, headmaster?" She said in an official voice. And before the headmaster could answer, her gaze settled on me and her head tilted to the side. "Who are you?"

"Yuki, this is the new student I was telling you about earlier. Anna Kimura. Anna, this is my beloved daughter Yuki," he informed her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna," Yuki expressed with a bow and a smile. "I understand that you're a transfer to the night class, correct?"

I nodded. "I am."

"That's great!" She grabbed the uniform and and grabbed my hand. "Well, allow me to show you around. It's a big school, so it can take a while, but I am a guardian. And we don't get many new students to the night class, so this is a very exciting time!"

I smiled a little. "Oh, hold on." I turned to headmaster Cross, bowing my head. "Thank you, Headmaster."

He smiled gently. "You're welcome."

I followed Yuki out of the office and she began to tell me about the school just as Headmaster Cross had. We walked around campus for a long time and I diligently listened to her. I didn't want to be getting lost one my first day. "Alright, and this room is where the Night Class is having class at the moment. Would you like to take a peek? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"I-I don't know. I wouldn't want to interrupt," I muttered.

"Again, I'm sure they won't mind," she responded and began to reach for the door. Before she could even get to the door knob, it opened and a boy walked out with brown eyes that had red interlaced in them and brown hair that hung to the collar of his uniform. He was very tall, causing me to look up at him. "Kaname? Is class over?" Yuki asked in surprise. This was Kaname Kuran. The pureblood vampire I had been so terrified to meet.

"What? Oh, no," he sighed. "Just needed some air." His eyes landed on me and what I thought would be disgust was more curiosity. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Anna Kimura. She is a transfer to the Night Class. I was just about to let her in so she could meet everyone," Yuki answered.

"Anna Kimura, hm? I remember signing the paper allowing you to come here," his voice trailed off some before I got nervous and quickly bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Kaname," I rushed.

He looked from me to Yuki and a small smile appeared on his face before he looked back to me. "Well, I can walk her in, Yuki, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, uh, not at all. I'll just wait out here for the two of you," Yuki said and then bowed.

When the door closed behind us, all eyes landed on me. My body trembled as I looked into the eyes of every vampire that was in the room. "There is nothing to worry about, Anna. They won't bite." That sent a shiver down my spine and I swallowed hard. "Everyone, this is Anna Kimura. She is a transfer to our class." Everyone had his attention and some of them bowed.

I quickly bowed in return. "It's nice to meet all of you," I responded.

When I stood up straight again, there was a boy with icy blue eyes standing in front of me. I jumped back some and stifled a shriek with my hand. "Hanabusa, don't scare the girl," Kaname said.

"I just wanted a closer look at her. The name sounds familiar."

"Talk of it later, Hanabusa. I this Anna needs to finish her tour and get settled in her room now." Hanabusa nodded before going back to his seat. "It was very nice to meet you, Anna. Come and talk to me later, and we can have a talk."

"O-Okay," I murmured before walking quickly out of the room.

Yuki was standing in her same spot and I sighed in relief walking over to her. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm not like the rest of them. They've all been vampires for decades, maybe centuries," I sighed.

"Haven't you?" Yuki asked curiously.

I looked to her and my hand subconsciously fell upon my neck that had once been adorned with a bite mark. "I'm still new to it."

"So, you mean to say, you were human?" Her eyes held a sort of pity in them, like she knew something that I didn't.

"Yeah. Did Headmaster Cross not tell you that?"

"No, he managed to leave that out when he told me you were coming." She looked down a moment before taking a breath and looking back up to me with a wide smile. "Oh well, he'll do that by accident at times. Let me show you to your dorm."

We made our way back out of the building and towards where the Moon Dorm was located. She showed me my room. My bags sat neatly at the foot of my bed. Headmaster Cross must have brought them here after Yuki and I had left. "Alright, that's all! If you have any questions, any at all, don't hesitate to ask me, Headmaster, Kaname, or Zero."

I tilted my head. "Zero?"

"Oh, right, you didn't get to meet him did you? He is the other guardian. He's the big broody one." She smiled and shook her head and then yawned. "Alright, well, I better get going. I have to be up for my own classes tomorrow. Feel free to walk around a bit. I'm sure that the others won't mind if you peek around."

"Thank you for everything, Yuki," I said.

"You're very welcome. I'll see you around, okay?" She waved and then walked out the door. I looked at the rather decorative room and sighed gently before sitting on my bed with my head in my hands. I was to have a talk with Kaname Kuran after class. I wondered what he had to say to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! :)**

* * *

I had stayed locked in my room until I heard voices echoing around the dorms. My door was shut and I was sure no one would bother me, but there was a knock on the door then. "Who is it?" I called out.

"My name is Takuma Ichijo. I'm the vice president of the dorm. May I come in?" A kind voice asked.

"Of course," I responded and stood from my bed, smoothing out my sweater. The door opened and Takuma walked in. He had blond hair and green eyes. His face was very kind looking, but he was still intimidating as ever to me. Especially because I knew the name Ichijo.

His grandfather was the leader of the senate. Basically the vampires' government. He was from a very important family in the vampire world. When he smiled, though, he didn't seem intimidating at all. "Hello, Anna. Dorm president Kuran requested me to come and get you. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Oh, right, yeah," I sighed. "Almost forgot." Except that was all that I had been thinking about.

I followed Takuma down the hall to another room where he knocked before entering. I was a bit hesitant to follow, but I did anyway, knowing that I couldn't avoid this forever. Kaname was lounging across a couch before he saw me and sat up. "Ah, Anna, how around you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. A little stressed is all. With moving in and everything."

He was silent a moment before his eyes shifted slightly. "Takuma, would you mind leaving us alone so I can speak to her about some personal matters?"

"Of course, Kaname," Takuma answered. "Don't scare her too much though." I heard him laugh before he left the room. I stood awkwardly in his presence before he motioned for me to sit next to him. Again, I was hesitant at his request, but managed to force myself to do so.

"Anna Kimura. The human who is now a vampire, am I correct?" He began.

"Um, y-yeah," I whispered.

"I understand that the pureblood Kimiko Himura did this too. Am I correct about that as well?" I simply nodded again. "I see. She must best planning something. Did she mention anything of that nature to you?"

I swallowed thickly and looked to Kaname, seeing him looking at me intently as if he were trying to read my thoughts. "I-I…" My voice could make the words to tell him the truth. That she was planning something. That she had put a spell on me so I would become stronger as well. Why couldn't I tell Kaname this.

"I see. She is your master and doesn't want you explaining in detail what she is planning," he supplied for me.

I clenched my fists and quickly stood. "She is _not_ my master. I refuse to call her anything but a bitch. She did this to me. She made me this, this beast! I had a good life. I was going to go to University, study medicine and help people. Now, if I were to try that, I don't think I could control myself." Tears sprung to my eyes as this realization hit me. I couldn't help it anymore. I had been strong since the attack and now it was my turn to break down. It was my turn to be angry at what had happened to me.

When I looked back up, Kaname was standing in front of me. I couldn't read his expression, but his mouth was set in a firm line and he just stood there. "Ichijo," Kaname called out, not breaking eye contact with me.

"Yes, Kaname?" Takuma walked in and I could feel his presence behind me.

"Take Anna back to her room. I believe that she needs some rest."

"Yes, Kaname."

Takuma gently placed a hand on the small of my back, turning me around, and leading me out of the room. "Oh, and Anna, sorry if I upset you," Kaname apologized.

I nodded and didn't say another word to him as Takuma continued to walk me out of the room. The door shut and I faced forward, trying to forget what he had said.

Kimiko Himura was not my master. I would never succumb that low to her.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in the comments! And, a little bit of input, would you want to see Anna fall in love with one of the nobles or maybe Kaname or Zero? I haven't exactly decided if I wanted to do a love story along with this. Hmmm...**

 **xxKellyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

The next night rolled around and I was changed and ready to go to class. I grabbed my notebook and a book that Headmaster Cross had left for me in my room before walking out and straight into someone's back. "Ow…" I muttered while rubbing my nose and looking up to see the boy from yesterday. "Takuma-sama?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Well, I thought that since you are new, you would want to walk to class with us. Dorm president Kuran asked me to do so, but I was going to ask anyways," he explained.

"Okay," I murmured and smiled.

"Great!"

The two of us walked down the stairs where there was a small group of vampires standing there, waiting by the door. "The new girl?" I heard one of them whisper and I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes. Kaname and I thought it would be a good idea to walk with her to class since she is new. Anna Kimura, meet Ruka Souen, Seiren, Akatsuki Kenai , Rima Toya, Senri Shiki, and I believe Hanabusa Aido introduced himself yesterday," Takuma introduced me.

I waved shyly at them. "How do you all do?" I asked with a bow.

None of them answered and then they all looked up. "Kaname, ready?" Ruka asked. I turned to see him descending down the stairs and a blush crept across my cheeks as he looked at me. I quickly turned away from him and hid my blush as best as I could.

"Yes, let's go, shall we?" he asked.

The group walked out the door and I stared a moment before Kaname looked over at me. "Are you coming, Anna?" He asked smoothly.

"Yeah," I muttered before rushing up and following alongside Takuma and Kaname. I noticed that as we walked, Hanabusa kept eyeing me. He also said that he had recognized my name. Did all of them know who I was? Kaname did for sure, but that was to be expected, he was a pureblood after all. He knew more than most vampires.

We made it to class and I was about to go and sit by myself in the back until Takuma lead me to where him and the others were sitting. "I can go sit over there. I'm fine, really," I muttered.

"Nonsense. Sit with us," he told me.

I nodded and went to sit between him and the other boy Hanabusa. The teacher walked in and began to lecture the class, but I could barely pay attention to what he was saying. I was too busy trying to be sure that I was sitting properly and taking efficient notes. Once the teacher left, it was basically a study hall for the rest of the time. I looked around at the others and they were all talking, writing, or just looking out the window.

"I'll be right back, I need some fresh air," I murmured while standing from where I had been sitting. I quickly made my way out of the room and into the hallway and once I was out, I felt a chill in the air. I looked around, definitely feeling frightened and that's when I felt freezing cold against my ankles. I looked down and there was ice entrapping me where I stood. When I looked back up, Hanabusa was standing in front of me with a curious yet stern look in his eyes.

"Anna Kimura. That name has been running through my head since last night and I've been trying to figure out where I've heard it before," he began.

"Hanabusa, please," I whispered, trying to yank my foot free from the ice he was entrapping me in.

"It was a name that Kaname-sama had mentioned a week or so ago to Takuma. You were attacked and turned by a pureblood who was thought to be dead while you were still living in in your previous home in England."

"Yes, why does it matter to you?"

"After you were turned, Jonathan Castro, a vampire hunter moved you here, knowing that Cross Academy would provide a safe place for you to study and learn to be a true vampire."

"Y-Yes?" I answered.

"And the pureblood that attacked you was Kimiko Himura?"

"Yes!" I shouted. "Now let me _go_!"

As I said the last word, the ice shattered suddenly. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down before looking back up at Hanabusa who looked just as confused. "How did you do that?"

"I-I did that?" I questioned, not knowing what had happened.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

I looked to see a boy who was taller than me with silver hair and lavender eyes standing at the end of the corridor. "Zero Kiriyu. What are you doing here?" Hanabusa sneered.

"Patrolling, doing my job, what else would I be doing?" He snapped.

Hanabusa narrowed his eyes at him before walking back into the classroom. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked to the boy who was standing there. "Uh, thank you," I murmured.

"Don't mention it."

He turned to walk away and then it dawned on me. "You're the other guardian, correct? Zero? Yuki told me about you last night when she was giving me a tour. And I-"

I cut myself off when I saw him walking away. "Hey, wait I have a quick question!" I ran up and grabbed his arm and he stopped in his tracks, yanking himself away. He looked at me, his eyes wide. "Wha- I-I'm sorry. Did I?"

"Don't touch me again," he muttered before quickly walking away.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion once again. That one kind of hurt. Instead of going back to the classroom, I decided to really go get some fresh air.

* * *

 **So, what exactly did Anna just do? Hanabusa didn't seem sure. Will it be revealed in the next chapter? I don't know (well, I do) but you'll just have to read and see!**

 **All the love!**

 **xxKellyn**

 **PS. If you would like, leave a comment and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:)**

* * *

I didn't return to class and had spent the rest of the night wandering the campus. Had I really freed myself from Hanabusa's ice like that? I shouldn't have been able to do such a thing. And why did Zero look so afraid when I had touched him? I don't understand what was happening to me. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain, watching as the sun began to rise. I could walk around in the light, being careful not to stay in it too long because it did become uncomfortable after a little while.

"Anna?" Kaname's voice called and I shivered at it.

"Yes?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself.

"You should be heading towards the gates. We have to be off the campus grounds before the Day Class comes," he informed me.

"I know," I sighed while turning towards him.

"Everything okay, Anna?" He questioned.

I clenched my jaw, attempting to hold back any tears that were threatening to spill out. "I-I did something today, Kaname-sama. It wasn't bad. At least I don't think it was, but it was something that I shouldn't have been able to do."

Kaname tilted his head in intrigue before a small smirk crossed his face. "I see that you are learning was Kimiko Himura actually has done to you, correct?"

"What do you mean? She turned me! Wasn't that enough?"

"What is your thirst for blood like, Anna? Is it strong? Is it weak?"

"I-I don't know. I take at least two blood tablets a day. That seems to suffice," I answered.

"A vampire who was turned by a pureblood should have a thirst that is far greater. You're supposed to be descending to a Level E."

"A Level E?"

"A Level End. Where a bitten vampire loses all control of their thirst and sanity." I gulped. "Each vampire's descent to Level E is different, although, I've never heard of a bitten having any sort of abilities."

"Abilities? Like the Nobles and the purebloods?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So, that explains how I broke away from Hanabusa," I murmured to myself.

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"N-No! He was asking me questions and he, kinda, froze me in place. But didn't hurt me!" I didn't want to give Hanabusa anymore reasons to hate me.

"Well, I'll have a talk with him."

"No, no, no, Kaname-sama. You really don't have to do that, I swear I'm fine."

He nodded. "Alright then. We should probably get to the gates then."

"Yeah, okay," I murmured before the two of us made our way to the gates.

Abilities? Like a Pureblood? That wasn't possible was it? It wasn't supposed to be. Kaname had said that I was finding out what Kimiko had done to me, so what could that have been? And as for the talk about Level E, was I really going to lose my humanity? Was I going to thirst for blood just like the vampires that are in the stories and movies?

No. I wouldn't allow myself to become even more of a monster.

I paced back and forth in my room, not knowing exactly what to think or what to do at this time. All I knew was that I couldn't sleep and I was becoming stir crazy. The minute we had returned to the dorm, I had locked myself inside my room, not wanting to interact with the others at the moment. I was becoming more and more high strung by the moment and all I wanted to do was just scream.

Finally, I decided to leave my room, but not before looking both ways and making sure that no one was around. I crept down the stairs and was about to the open the door when I heard someone clear their throat. I whipped around seeing Takuma standing there. "Oh! Hi, Takuma-sama. How are you?" I asked while feigning innocence as best as I could.

"I'm just fine. What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted to him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You know that we aren't allowed outside the dorm much while day classes are in session," he reminded me.

"I know," I answered. "I just-like I said-can't sleep."

Takuma sighed and looked around. "Wait there, I'll be right back, okay?" He smiled and walked back to his room. I waited a few moments before he came back with a set of keys. "Let's go take a walk around, shall we?"

I smiled widely at him and the two of us left.

* * *

 **Takuma and Anna going on a little adventure? What do you think will happen?**

 **Hmmmmm!**

 **xxKellyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya friends! I know it's been forever since I've posted... sorry. I get distracted and am currently in the middle of about 20 different stories (I randomly get ideas that just need to be somewhat written and I come back to periodically) and that's including two books, one being part of a series I'm working on, and another book that I've been editing and things. So sorry for all the long waiting!**

* * *

"Are we supposed to be out here?" I asked as we walked through the city streets. There were so many people around and it was strange to be walking out in the open like this again.

Takuma laughed lightly and shook his head. "Not really, but what the hell. There's two of us, we'll be fine," he said with a smile. "Just don't tell Kaname-sama. He's a bit-"

"Scary," I muttered mostly to myself.

"You think so?" He asked with a soft smile. "A bit intimidating, maybe, but I don't believe that he would be scary."

I shrugged my shoulders as we continued to walk around. I looked into the shop windows at the clothing or other knick knacks that were displayed. We were wandering past a small cafe when I saw a familiar head of hair. He turned toward us and those lavender eyes struck me. He did not look happy to see us. I tugged on Takuma's shirt and he looked as well.

"Uh oh," he muttered. "Kiriyu does not look happy."

He stood and walked out, looking at us. "What are you two doing out here?" He asked harshly.

I looked at Takuma who shrugged his shoulders. "We decided to take a walk around. Anna here couldn't sleep."

"Night class students should not be out during the day," he stated through gritted teeth.

I took a step back from him, somewhat afraid of him as well. I may be a vampire, but I had always been a timid person. Becoming a monster of the night didn't seem to have changed that any. He sent a look my way, clenching his jaw a moment and taking a breath before looking at Takuma.

"You two should get back to the dorms," he advised before turning away from us.

Takuma sighed and looked down at me. "Well, I guess our day is getting cut short. We should probably both get a little rest anyways. Are you tired yet, Anna?" He questioned.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I could use some sleep now, I guess," I replied.

He put his hand on the small of my back and the two of us began to walk back to school. I looked over my shoulder, back at Zero who was walking in the opposite direction as us. I could faintly see him glancing over his shoulder at the two of us before turning a corner.

... ... ... ...

Pacing was all I seemed to be able to do at the moment. I still couldn't sleep and classes had been extra boring tonight. All I wanted to do was learn more about what I was becoming and what was happening to me. Why was I able to break out of Hanabusa's ice? Why wasn't I as thirsty as someone falling to whatever this "Level E" was? I didn't understand any of it. I was scared and lost and I just wanted my life to go back to the way it was.

Fed up, I once again decided to make a break for it. I couldn't stand being cooped up in the room right now, I had to get out. Instead of going out the door like I had tried to do previously, I went to the window and opened it up. A cold, gusty wind blew inside and I welcomed the frigid air. I climbed onto the windowsill and jumped down, landing gracefully in the grass. I went to the front gates and as I was about to run out, I ran into the front of someone and stumbled back.

"What do you think you're doing out of your room?" The same, brooding voice asked me. I looked up to see Zero Kiriyu standing there and a disapproving look on his face. "This is the second time I have caught you outside during the day when you need to be inside."

"I couldn't take it anymore!" I snapped. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, literally, I'm done. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind!" I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself. "It's not fair. Why did this have to happen to me? I don't understand. I just-" I was cut off by a sob escaping my throat.

Zero sighed and helped me back up. "You should talk to Headmaster Cross," he muttered.

"I don't want to talk to him. He's going to make up some bullshit to make me feel better and I don't need that right now. I need to figure out what the hell is wrong with me!" I shouted and suddenly there was a crack that formed in the wall.

I gasped and stepped back as my eyes went wide. "Did you…?" Zero started but trailed off.

"I-I…" I didn't know what I did.

"How did you do that? Only purebloods are able to have abilities. Not-" He cut himself off and looked around before grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I shrieked. He didn't answer me, though. I dragged my feet along with him until we had made it to a more secluded part of the campus. He looked around before cornering me between himself and a tree.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know. It happened the other day when Hanabusa used his ice on me and I just- I don't know!" Tears began to brim in my eyes.

"You are not a pureblood, you're not falling to Level E…" He trailed off and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't know!" I shouted at him. "I barely know anything about any of this! I just-I can't do this anymore!" I shook my head frantically before locking eyes with Zero. His expression had softened some and he pushed away from the tree, turning his back on me.

"How long have you known about your powers?"

"Just since the day I first met you and Hanabusa had cornered me in the hallway."

"Does Kaname know?"

"Yes."

He scoffed and then turned back to me. "Get back to the dorm. Go to bed. I don't want to see you out during the day again, Kimura."

I nodded my head before rushing back to the dorm and sneaking back inside. I had made it through the front door, but then saw Kaname sitting on the couch with a displeased expression on his face. "I see that you're making a habit of escaping the dorms during the day?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," was all I managed to get out.

He stood and walked over to me, he was very tall and I had to crane my neck up some to see him. He was still so intimidating to me and I didn't know if I would ever get over that with him. "Sorry isn't going to be enough after this, Anna. If you are to stay at Cross Academy you must abide by the rules that the rest of us do. Understand?"

I clenched my jaw and took a step back from him before nodding in silence at his request.

"Good. Now, go get some sleep. You still have a few hours before sunset to get your rest," he told me before caressing my hair softly. He gave me a soft, genuine smile before turning and walking away. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding before making my way up to my room.

* * *

 **What do you think Zero is thinking about all of this and what about Kaname? He's not one for others beneath him breaking the rules usually, right?**

 **xxKellyn**


End file.
